


Maybe Someday

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he wandered Smallville for many hours. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Maybe Someday

I never created Superman TAS.

 

A smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he wandered Smallville for many hours. *I'll locate others for Unity to control sooner or later. Unity is eternal. My master is going to eventually conquer this world. Maybe someday. Maybe!* he thought. 

Reverend Amos Howell turned to a few empty vehicles. He began to frown at a snail's pace. *I WILL find others for my master!*   
Perhaps he was able to convince Unity to conquer other places instead of Smallville. *Unity should understand my current situation.   
Maybe someday he will understand.* 

Reverend Amos Howell's frown remained. *Maybe someday? Perhaps never.* 

 

THE END


End file.
